matty_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose
Rose is a 19 year old Evolved, she was 11 when she first transferred from her human body. After she transferred over, she was emotionally scarred when she saw her now lifeless human body in the capsule next to her. She still is haunted by this till today. Rose mainly spends her time building, drawing, playing games, or spending time with her brother Chip, or her girlfriend Violet. Rose is very creative, she likes to build things, and fix tech around the house, she even built herself retractable arm cannons after The Defect crisis swept over her brother. She currently has a job as an Engineer. Rose, Chip, and Violet all live together, they Rose and Chip used to live with their father, but ever sense what happened, they live on their own, and Rose is able to take care of Chip, and the rest of the house easily. Her father didn't believe in becoming an Evolved in order to survive the changing atmospheric conditions, and because of this, he viewed her as different, and he never really liked her when she was human to begin with. And because of this, she was constantly abused by him, and Rose's father is the reason she is missing one of her eyes. Because of this, Rose would always cover her destroyed eye with her hair, Chip being one of the only people who knew about the injury. This changed later down the line however when Rose's girlfriend Violet learned of this and convinced her to not hide it anymore. Chip also tried convincing her, but it was her Girlfriend's words that convinced her in the end. Because of this, she is always watching over Chip, to make sure he doesn't get hurt. She is very paranoid of losing Chip ever sense what her father did. That and "The Defect." Due to these conditions, she weaponized her body, giving herself reinforced arm cannons. Date: November 15th 2246 7:18 PM Earlier that week Rose had called the Evolved Corporation to schedule an appointment for her father to Evolve, she wanted to keep him safe, despite him not wanting to Evolve. One week later while Chip was in his room playing video games, and Rose was in hers listening to music, her father shouted for her. "Rose! Her out here, now!" Baxter demanded "Coming daddy!" Rose yelled as she ran out of her room. She stopped in a halt as she stared up at two evolved in large light purple lab coats, talking to her father. "Would you mind explaining to these gentlemen what's going on? Because I sure dont know." Her father said. "I-I don't know what you mean.." Stammered Rose "We got a call from this house, scheduling an appointment for you.. "Baxter Maiden" is there a misunderstanding?" One of them asked. He thought for a moment, and his face slowly turned into an upset, slightly angry look. "Yes, it seems you have misunderstood, I do not wish to Evolve, and did not make that call, sorry for the confusion, have a good night." He shut the door and waited to hear the sound of their car drive off, the turned to Rose and looked down upon her. "I thought I made it very clear, that I do NOT want to become one of you." He grumbled "I.. I don't know what you're talking ab-" Before Rose could finish her sentence, her father interrupted her. "Do not lie to your father.. I know you made that call, now give me a good explanation on why you did such a thing?" Her father calmly said, but with anger behind his voice. "I.. I just wanted to keep you safe daddy, I don't want to see you getting hurt. The air is getting worse each day, and it doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon." Rose said softly "By what..? Killing me, then turning me into a lifeless machine? I have this breathing mask, I'm perfectly safe." Her father said. "That's a temporary solution, a-and there's so many benefits to Evolving, immortality, no need for oxegyn, improved strength, stamina, and stability, just think about what you could become, I'm just trying to help you." Rose said calmly "I don't need to hear this political bullshit coming out of your mouth Rose, I hear it on the news every god damn day." He shouted "Being told that Evolving is going to "Save Humanity." Well let me tell you something Rose." He grabbed Rose by her chin and forced her face up at his. "What will be left of humanity once its all over? If everyone Evolves, humanity wont exist. We're going extinct, by the very same thing that's trying to save us." He whispered quietly. "Why do you hate Evolved so much..?" Rose asked, trying to keep a stern face. "I lost my God damned job due to your kind. I lost my wife, and I'm slowly losing you and Chip. I cant even have grand children due to you both. Chip's gay and shy, and you're dating a lesbian alien. A fucking alien Rose, what goes on inside your head?!" "You could of just been normal, and spent more time with that slut friend of yours Ash, rather than just fuck him for the feel of it!" He shouted, his face getting red. Chip walked out of his room and hid behind the chair to watch the argument. "You keep them out of this Baxter! They have done NOTHING wrong." Rose shouted." "Excuse me young lady..? You dare have that tone with me? I'm your father, you don't have any right to talk to me like that." He exclaimed. "You know, ever sense Mom died, you've been a bit of an ass." Rose snarled Baxter's face twisted in anger, his eye twitching with a look of pure rage. Without a word he reared his hand back and struck rose across the face. She screamed as she flew backwards from the force, hitting the floor as sparks of electricity erupted from her eye. Rose laid on the floor, her eye cracked, her head twitching from the impact. She cried out and started scooting backwards towards the wall. After processing what just happened, rose raised her head and stared at her father with a look of utter shock and dismay. Chip cried out in anger, "DON'T TOUCH HER!" He ran at his father with tears running down his eyes and slammed him to the ground, screaming and pounding against his father's chest. The sheer force of Chip's mechanized arms bashing against his father's human frame was enough to destroy some ribs and collapse a lung. "G-GET OFF OF ME!" he bellowed and shoved Chip to the other side of the room, kneeling down and coughing up blood on the floor. Chip ran to Rose and clung to her, crying and squeezing her as hard as he could, trying his best to comfort her. Baxter looked around at his children, cowering and crying after what he had done, he realized his mistake. "Good god.. I'm so sorry.. I never wanted it to turn out like this." He coughed and sputtered, holding his hand to his mouth. Rose shouted at him, "NO!" "WE DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" "Lets get out of here, Chip." The siblings ran out the door and into Rose's car, Rose calling Violet and Ash to tell them both what happened. They drove to Violet's apartment, as their father watched from the door, bleeding from the mouth, crying to himself, knowing he would have to explain everything once he goes to the hospital. Oh how things change. Gallery 20180813 171245.jpg|One of Rose's first depictions Inktober Day 7.jpg|Rose resting her qt lil head ~Rose Oil Colored.jpg|Rose all depressed Inktober Day 25.jpg|Rose trying to protect Chip Inktober day 28.jpg|Violet convincing Rose to not be ashamed Inktober day 15.jpg|Rose charging Inktober Day 20.jpg|Rose showing her eye for the first time Inktober Day 29.jpg|Rose enjoying her new look